With the increasing use of materials such as composites and plastics, the need for a fastener which will not delaminate, split or otherwise damage the material has become apparent. However, the known prior art has been developed for and directed almost exclusively to fasteners for use in metal or non-composite materials, e.g., aluminum. Thus prior art fastener technology exists, but such technology is not directly applicable for universal use in all types of materials. Hence the need for a new fastener able to meet the particular needs of any industry regardless of the type of material the fastener is to be secured in.